indar_sectorfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Indar Sector
The Indar Sector was made compliant in the Great Crusade, but was cut off from the Imperium in M32, only being reunited with the Imperium in 357.M41. History from the Great Crusade to the Disconnect The sector was explored and colonized during the Dark Age of Technology. Once the Great Crusade came, they signed on as loyal subject of the Imperium with great joy. According to local legend (which may match certain fragmentary accounts of the Great Crusade prior to Ullanor), the Emperor himself came to speak with local leaders and set up Imperial governance. During the Horus Heresy, the sector remained loyal, and was viewed as not being worth a frontal assault. However, during and after the Horus Heresy, various forces of chaos did their best to convince them that their neighbors were traitors, whether within the sector or outside the sector. Finally, the forces of Chaos (Several chaos warbands) descended upon a neighboring sector, their influence bringing warp storms that cut off the Indar sector from the Imperium. As those warbands decimated several sectors in the area, and nobody could get through the warp storms, the Indar sector was considered another casualty of this assault. History and Legend of the Dark Millennia The Indar sector stayed loyal, but with no black ships arriving and no other signs of Imperial activity (save the odd Space Marine sally), they believed themselves alone, for a long time. Seperated from the Imperium, and needing something to turn to, old cultural biases turned into variations on the Imperial Cult, and soon they were declaring each other heretics. The four major cults of the sector had their start here, first the Andu and Vestan creeds, each of which claimed the other followed Chaos, partly for their beliefs being at strong variance. Over time, different cults sprung up in the Andus subsector, first the Pudh, then the Jai, both of which attempted peaceful coexistence with both the Andu and Vestan creeds. Three sector saints have their legends in this era: Mitar, Zartosht, and Dona. Mitar was a warrior, claimed by both the Andu and the Vestan (which suggest he likely predates both), who set off to fight the forces of Chaos in all their forms, whether it be daemons, Traitor Marines, or cultists. Zartosht is a particularly Vestan saint, being a travelling preacher who spoke, it was claimed, with the voice, authority, and brilliance of the Emperor, the best way to worship him and fight against Chaos. Dona was a saint for her awareness that much of the Andu/Vestan infighting helped only Chaos, and led a diaspora into the Dona tributaries, to provide a safe haven for those who wished peace from the machinations of heresy. During this period of war, the Latic subsector, which supported one side or the other in the constant wars, but primarily with goods and supplies, was destroyed by the machinations of Chaos. Three storms formed around the three primary worlds of the subsector: Lat, Grae, and Etrus. Legend says two things of the origin. Either the people of these worlds were so pure and unwarlike that a sudden strike by the forces of Chaos, supplemented by mass sacrifices of the pure, destroyed those worlds, brining the storms in their wake. Or the common folk were pure, but the Nobles were swayed by chaos, and destroyed their worlds in a mad attempt at immortality. Later during this dark period, the Rossic Frontier, which held three main cultures (The Ros, the Herm, and the Salv), who largely had small wars and raids against each other, was destroyed by a sudden Orc Waagh, which was only stopped by a last-ditch effort that left the remaining worlds easy prey for Eldar raiders, destroying what little governance there was left. All that was left was the Rossic Wastes. Recent History In 357.M41, Explorator fleets rediscovered the Indar sector. Finding most of the elements of Imperial governance still in place (and three still working Forge Worlds long thought lost), they quickly transmitted their findings outside the sector. The Administratum, Ecclesiarchy and Inquisition all came in quickly, in order to ensure the sector still as compliant as records stated it once was. After a century and a half of deliberation (fed in part by certain worries over the Thrice Cursed Storms and the Dona Tributaries), the sector was declared compliant in 501.M41. Since then, there have been no major shakeups save those that affected the entire Imperium, such as the invasion of Hive Fleet Behemoth, and its splintering, and the appearance of T'au trading ships in the Rossic Wastes. Worries about the Tyranids have delegated the T'au to a 'minor Xenos threat' at the moment, but in time, no doubt, the attention of the zealous people of this sector will turn towards the heretical Xenos. The year is currently 840.M41.